The present invention relates generally to the field of pallets. More particularly, the present invention relates to pallets that securely store a load of goods typically for shipping and storage of such goods.
Pallets for use in storage and shipping are widely used in almost every industry that involves the transport of goods. Pallets vary in size, configuration, and material. For example, pallets composed of wood, metal, plastic, and paper are known.
Pallets composed of paper-type material, such as cardboard, are ideal for storage and shipping of goods in many industries because of the ability to break-down and then store the pallets as well as the ability to recycle the material after use. Furthermore, cardboard pallets typically weight significantly less than pallets made of other materials thereby substantially reducing shipping weights and costs. Pallets made of cardboard, however, are typically not as strong and durable as pallets made of other materials such as wood, metal, and plastic.
While various pallets are known, there is a need for a pallet composed of paper-type material that is strong and durable enough for use in shipping and storage of goods.